Heartbreak City
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: Set after graduation of season 3 (except Brittany graduated at the same time) in New York. Sometimes love just might not be enough. Suckish summary, but I promise it'll be worth it :) (Brittana is endgame.. as always)
1. Five years too long

It's been a little over one year since the William McKinley High School graduating class of Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and more. After graduation, most of the kids from glee club had moved to NYC to try and make their dreams come true. Brittany had gotten accepted into Juilliard and was currently majoring in dance while working at a dance studio in her free time that wasn't spent with Santana. Santana had got accepted into NYU along with Quinn. Santana was majoring in music production and was also enrolled in a few classes like song writing and was even enrolled in high level acting classes. In the mean time Santana was working at the Spot Light diner. Quinn was taking extensive writing classes and some drama classes with Santana. She got a job at a small book store and most days would spend her free time reading the books to recommend them to customers. Rachel was at NYADA with Kurt trying to make their way to Broadway. They worked at the Sport Light diner with Santana. Mercedes was getting her first record deal, she was working on a contract at a recording company and was due to start recording her first album soon. Puck had decided that he wasn't really cut out for college, he started taking online schooling with Finn on the nights that they weren't working at one of the clubs in downtown NYC. They both were still contemplating on joining the armed forces together but they both managed to find reasons to stay... For now anyways.

As soon as the group moved to New York, they immediately had their sleeping arrangements. At first, Rachel and Kurt were the only ones who had a place to live so they were accommodating for the rest of the group. It was like a glee club meeting that never ended... At least for the first month of them living there. It wasn't that bad... All the time at least, they managed to get along somewhat well considering there was almost 10 of them living under one roof. They had diners like a family every night and were always supportive of each other, when there wasn't stupid decisions being made. While living there, the group normally stood in their respective couples like they did when they were in glee club. Rachel and Finn were always hanging all over each other like they would disappear if they loosened their grip. Mercedes and Kurt always found their way to each other talking about fashion and kurts dreams to bust into the industry by getting an internship at vogue. Quinn and Puck for some reason would actually be really well to each other when the unholy trinity was connected at the hip. And then there's Santana and Brittany. They were always together, it was interesting that month living with everyone because they all knew that Santana had become nicer since her and Brittany had got together but they had never expected to see the Santana that Brittany saw. Santana was whipped, no question about it. She did whatever Brittany asked and she offered to do more stuff than needed.

Quinn and Mercedes were the first to move out together after two and a half weeks of living with the rest of the clan, they found a two story apt that they would go half on that was about 15 minutes away from Rachel and Kurt's place. It was huge and they loved it. Finn and pick were surprisingly next having found a place to live with the help of Kurt and Rachel nagging Finn and pushing him 24/7. Where they moved wasn't as big as Rachel and Kurt's place and certainly not like Mercedes and Quinn's, but unlike Rachel's apartment, it had actual walls. After exactly 28 days, Santana and Brittany had finally moved out. They found a loft that they were able to afford because of the amount of money that Santana's mom had sent her off with. It had two rooms and two floors, it was amazing and they'd be able to keep up with the rent without dipping anymore into Santana's college fund once they started working their normal schedules. Everything seemed perfect, that is, until now.

The group was still pretty close knit, however... One couple was spiraling apart over things that shouldn't be bothering them, Santana and Brittany. It was something that nobody would have predicted in a million years, these two were made for each other and there was no doubt about it. But one could only guess that things were moving too fast and the girls couldn't keep up. They were both crumbling under stress but were unwilling to admit it to anybody. They weren't themselves anymore and it was becoming obvious to everybody. A few months after graduation, one day changed everything. The WMHS glee club kids were all congregated at the Lopez-Pierce residence getting ready for their weekly Friday night game night where they would catch up on everything that happened throughout the week. Something was off about tonight and everybody felt it in the air. It didn't take long before things took a sour turn and from the living room the group was able to hear the couples muffled arguing after a door slammed upstairs.

"Know what? I'm done. I am DONE!"

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean exactly that, I'm fucking done, were done, it's over!"

"We've been together for almost 5 years and all you have to say is were done and it's over? 5 fucking years and that's all I'm worth to you?"

"Yeah, well it's been 5 years too long."

To be continued...

A/N: what do you guys think? What do you think was the dividing force between the two? Are they really going to break up or will they stay together? Let me know what you think happened or if you want to see anything happen. :)

ps: I might change the title of the story, not sure yet.


	2. But I love you

"Brittany, where are you going?" Santana's voice echoed getting closer to the living room.

"Santana, were gonna leave. Uh, call me if you need me or if something happens, okay?" Quinn said as she gestured to the group in the living room to get up and follow her out.

Santana ignored them and gave a wave of her hand to Quinn to let her know she understands before continuing to follow Brittany waiting on a response. "Well?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Out Santana!" Brittany yelled obviously not wanting to talk to the Latina at the moment.

"Out where?" Santana asked barely above a whisper.

"You know what? I don't know and don't worry about it. Wasn't it just said that were over?" Brittany said uncharacteristically harsh.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but shut it almost immediately due to not being able to find the right words. Brittany was making her way to the front door with her dance bag filled with clothes hanging over her shoulder before something snapped in Santana bringing her back to reality. Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's wrist and spun her around right before she was able to turn the door knob.

"But I love you... Brittany please," Santana began pleading with her voice cracking in the process, "please don't leave Brit. Please, I love you. Don't do this, please."

Brittany stared at Santana for a moment before jerking her arm away and reaching for the door knob. She turned away before opening the door to say one last thing, "I love you too, Santana. But this is toxic." Brittany responded before making a hasty exit.

Santana couldn't move. She never thought that she would EVER in her life witness Brittany leave her. She didn't know what happened, what went wrong.

They knew moving in together was a lot of stress on a young couple, but they didn't think that it would have gotten to this point. Especially because they pretty much lived together their whole lives, I guess it's different when you have the stress of your own bills. It felt like they were living in a horrible nightmare.

Brittany hasn't talked to Santana since the night that she left. She had made her way to a friends house that she knew Santana wouldn't even think to come to. At first she was planning on crashing with Quinn and Mercedes but she remembered how close Santana and Quinn were right before she knocked on the door. She quickly changed her mind and made her way to Manhattan to stay with mike and Tina. The last time that Brittany texted Santana was that night:

"I know you're awake because you don't know where I am, but go to sleep, I'm fine. I'll be staying with some friends. Don't worry about me Santana. I'll be fine. We need space. I'll be by to pick up my things sometime soon. Goodnight."

Santana was up, waiting for a text or a call or something. She was relieved when she received one and it made her breathe a little easier than she had been but it still didn't settle her so. Immediately after reading the text she responded hopeful that this would help them start talking again.

"Please don't leave for good Brit... We don't need space, what we need is to be together because nobody gets us like we do. But goodnight Brit, I love you."

Santana never received a text back that night. She continued to text Brittany every night before she went to bed in hopes that she would finally get a response... She never did.

One night while Santana was working a late shift at work, Brittany went to get her things from the loft using her spare key. She wiped the apartment clean of her things and left her key on the kitchen table using the spare key under the Matt to lock the door. That was the last time that she entered the loft. Walking in there was an unreal feeling because the apartment reeked of a scent that Brittany hadn't smelled in weeks, Santana. It was almost driving her insane. That night was also the night that Brittany picked up Lord Tubbington, leaving Santana with absolutely nothing. Coming home that night was the hardest thing that Santana had ever had to go through. She cried her eyes out walking around the loft not seeing Brittany's little trinkets that were normally lying around the house. It was finally starting to sink in that this was really happening and she couldn't do anything about it.. She cried herself to sleep for almost a month straight unable to accept what was happening.

The next few weeks passed by torturously. Santana was still texting Brittany every night hoping things were going to change, one night she waited over two hours hoping for a response. She was still in denial that everything had changed. It was finally with the help of Quinn that she finally realized that what she was doing wasn't healthy and that she needed to look towards letting go instead of continuing to hurt herself. Brittany avoided Santana at all costs, when she would see her she would turn in the other direction immediately and make sure she stayed out of reach, she wouldn't do any activity if Santana was there, it was to the point that if Santana was at a place like Dunkin donuts at the same time as her she would leave before giving it a second thought. It took Santana a little over five months from the day that Brittany left to realize that she really wasn't coming back and that she needed to start looking for a roommate because she couldn't pay for this life by herself. She posted an add online with pictures of the loft with the help of Quinn. The room that she was renting out was already furnished and she was renting it out in three month increments. Within a week, she got a few different offers and decided that she would do the interviews throughout the first part of the week and any people that she liked, she would invite them to the weekly Friday night get together to see how they would interact with her friends that were over there every Friday. It was pretty much a deal breaker considering they'd have to interact at least 12 times in their stay.

Quinn had decided to help Santana with the interviews since she knew that it would be difficult for Santana to choose someone because she knew that Santana was still hoping Brittany would come back.

They were starting interviews tomorrow and neither girl could be more anxious to meet their potential new friends.

... To be continued. Background of the situation is done so now it will be present time, which means more conversations and more in depth look at the feelings of Santana and hopefully Brittany. I still can't figure out why they broke up, ideas would be helpful lol. Please and thanks.

A/N: who should be Santana's new roommate? I was thinking maybe Dani or Elaine. ;) & should sugar come from the future to help moms?


	3. Interviews, interviews, interviews

"Santana are you ready? The first interviewee should be coming soon." Quinn yelled up the stairs from her spot on the couch.

Today was the day that they were going to conduct interviews for potential new roommates for Santana. Santana tried to convince Quinn to just move in with her but she knew that wasn't possible. Quinn had her name on Mercedes lease and she wasn't going to just leave her and they both knew that if they actually lived together, they might end up fighting like they did back in high school but it would be much worse because there's no Brittany to stop them from continuing the tussle.

"Quinn are you sure you can't just get off of Mercedes lease and move in with me?" Santana said with puppy dog eyes as she walked down the stairs to meet Quinn in the living room.

"Yes San I'm sure. We've been through this, but look. I'm sure we're going to find you an awesome roommate. Did you see how many hits your ad got?" Quinn responded with a smile.

"Yeah." Santana began with a sigh, "But I don't want to have to meet someone new and learn all of their quirks and stuff like that. It sucks."

"I know San. But look, with the amount of people who emailed you saying they'd love to have an interview, I'm sure you'll find somebody. We'll do the 4 interviews that you scheduled today and then if you don't like any of them we'll do more interviews next Thursday too. Okay?"

Santana sighed letting out a soft "okay".

The two girls lounged around on Santana's couch while they waited on the interviewees. It was going on 11 and the first person they were going to interview should be arriving at any moment. The girls figured they should give the people a tour of the loft so that they know where they'll be living and they'll get a feel for the place. Of course, there's pictures online but sometimes pictures just don't do anything justice. They had four interviews today and if they liked any of the interviewees they would invite them to game night tomorrow night to see if they got along well with the others. It should be interesting, there can be up to 4 new members at game night tomorrow and if there was the rest of the group was going to help her choose one they thought she'd be well with.

A few minutes later and there was an unsure knock on the door, both girls looked over the back of the couch unsure of if they really heard a knock or not. A few moments later and a more forceful knock was on the door.

"oooooo, contestant number one is here." Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

Santana reluctantly walked up to the door and unlocked it, taking in a deep breath before she opened it.

Standing in front of Santana was an extremely cute 6 foot tall boy. He had a very nice complexion and was extremely sexy. He had an afro, but not too too big. He had the body of a basketball player, it was obvious that he worked out and played some sport but it definitely wasn't a line backer in football. He was wearing a muscle shirt and his tattoos were showing through the open areas. He had his lip pierced and his eye brow pierced too, he was also one of the boys that chose to use the scarface style eyebrows. He was beautiful, he had full lips and an amazing smile. He looked like he was mixed with Puertorican and Black. What made him even better looking was the fact that he had extremely light green eyes, they almost looked pale.

"Woah." Santana and the boy said at the same time. Quinn wasn't paying attention yet, she was too worried about moving the dishes they were just using to the kitchen.

"You're hot." Santana said absentmindedly.

The male let out a soft chuckle and flashed an award winning smile, "thanks. You're beautiful."

"Santana, what's taking you so long?" Quinn yelled walking over towards the door and pausing once she seen him. "Lord almighty, you are sexy."

He smiled softly again before looking between the two girls.

"Uh, I'm sorry. My name's Santana, come in." Santana said moving to the side.

"My names Izaak." He responded while he followed behind Santana to the living room while Quinn shut the door and followed behind.

"This is my best friend Quinn." Santana said motioning to the blonde that sat down adjacent to her.

"Hi Quinn." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." She said sounding like a little school girl.

"Alright. Um, lets get on with this interview." Santana said once she snapped back to her old self. "Alright, well, what's your full name Izaak?"

"My full name is Izaak Christopher Ramierez." He said with a smile.

"That's a nice name." Quinn said.

"Thanks." Izaak responded smiling.

"What do you do and where do you go to school?" Santana asked.

"I go to school at NYU and I play on the basketball team. I'm the point guard. When I don't have practice or classes I work at one of the local gyms." He responded smoothly.

"Okay. Hmm…" Santana said before continuing on with the interview. By the end of the interview Santana had learned that he was a year older than her and Quinn, he had grown up in upstate new york and he knew his way around a lot, he wanted to go to the NBA but he was studying architecture while in class, he didn't have any really weird quirks about him other than the fact that he works out whenever he has the chance because he doesn't like being inactive a lot… Meaning that if he doesn't want to watch tv or something he'll be running up and down the stairs or something. Which, in retrospect that's not really all that bad, I mean, he could have to run around the house in short shorts 7 times before he could sit down or he could have to have a specific ritual that he needed to do every night like Berry does. It gave Santana the shivers just thinking about it. He kept hinting that he was single at Santana but she didn't understand why.

"Alright, Izaak. I like you." Santana started.

"I like you too." Izaak responded with a smile.

Santana smiled back at him a little confused before continuing, "Uh, anyways, I like you. So tomorrow night hopefully you aren't doing anything so that you can come back and meet some of my friends."

"Should I bring anything?" He asked smiling heavily.

"No, it's just a game night. It's kind of like the final test. The lease that you're gonna be using if everything goes well is in three month increments and we have this little tradition called 'family game night' that we do every week on Friday. So I need to make sure you get along with them before anything cause you'll be around them a lot."

"Oh. Alright. Uh, Santana can I ask you a question?" Izaak asked.

"Sure, what's up Izaak?" Santana said as she stood up to get the door.

"You're just fine interviewing guys to live with you? Like you think that you'll probably get roped into a date with them?" Izaak asked. It was obvious that there was a little hope in his voice as he asked, Santana, however, didn't even notice.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay." Santana responded as if it was obvious and like there was a giant sign that said lesbian above her head.

"Oh." Izaak said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, but anyways so tomorrow. Come over at like 7:30 or so. I have three other interviews to do today so there might be some other interviewees there. So, yeah. But, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll be coming here." She finished as she walked him out the door.

"Okay, he was EXTREMELLLYYYYYY CUTE Santana!" Quinn yelped.

"He was." Santana responded.

"Like geeze. My goodness." Quinn said again.

"I know Quinn, I know. Even I felt a little something in my lady loins when I first saw him. He's cute… He is. That's why, tomorrow night, if you think he's so amazing, then you should try and flirt with him." Santana said as she went to go sit back on the couch waiting for the next contestant.

There were three more contenders after Izaak left. The second person that they interviewed was like Puck and his brother and possibly even pucks dad put together, that being said… Horrible. He was barely there for 5 minutes before they wanted to kick him out, and they did. The other thing was, once he learned Santana's preference he was horrible. He hit on her the second that he walked in the door so she told him to back off because she was gay and he started yelling about how it was a sign and all of this other nonsense. He was a psycho bible thumper and the two girls wanted absolutely nothing to do with him so they were ecstatic once he finally left for good. There were two girls after him who seemed completely phenomenal.

The first girl that came in was Dani, and geeze was she beautiful and she had an amazing body. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of her. This girl looked like she just stepped out of a magazine. She doesn't go to college, but she has two jobs. One of her jobs is at a record label in the city and come to think about it, it might be the same label that Mercedes is signed to. Her second job is at an autobody shop with her brother. Let me tell you, both of those jobs fit her well. If you could see her car, it was truly amazing. She had a candy red 1968 Ford Mustang fastback. It was obvious that she likes doing her own mods on her car by how she explained it. She also talked a little bit about her job at the record label, I guess that she's doing a little producing right now. She sings, and mighty well I might add, she's thinking about joining a band. Her voice brings people life, it's amazing and she plays lots of different instruments. She doesn't have any weird routines either, she does sing a lot but that's fine because Santana does too. She plays a bunch of instruments but that's not really an inconvenience because Santana loves music and she always wanted to learn how to play music but she never got around to it. She seems like she could be a really good match.

The last girl of the days name was Elaine. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She attends Julliard on a dancing scholarship, and in her sparetime she has a job through a friend teaching dance to little kids. She was the same age as the girls. She didn't have anything working against her really. She just really loves dancing so in her spare time that's what she does. The only thing she really brought up to Santana was that she might not be home much if there's no room for her to practice. She seems really sweet and it's surprising because Santana doesn't normally like sweet but for some reason Elaine and Dani just void that rule.

Both of these girls seem really interesting to Santana and she can't wait to see how the girls and Izaak interact with the rest of their friends. Because no matter what happened, Quinn and herself had just managed to make at least three new friends. It'll be a difficult decision choosing a roommate from the three.

**I'm back guys, hi :)**

**Who do you want to be the new roommate, Izaak, Demi or Elaine? Do you want all of them to continue to be in the story? Oh & what do you want to see happen in the next chapter at game night? Let me know lovelies.**

**If you have any questions I've made a tumblr for that: perfectlittleliarfanfiction .tumblr  
Feel free to ask away.**


	4. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: There's a lot of Guest reviewers that are mad that this story is in the Brittana tag? I don't understand why since this **_**IS**_** a Brittana story. Brittana is **_**always**_** endgame in all of my writing. There's more characters than them because the story has a plot to it, if you don't want drama/conflict then this isn't the story for you & I suggest you find someone that writes plain fluff. Other than that, rant over and enjoy the chapter darlings.**

It was 7:00 and Quinn was helping Santana set up the loft for game night. They had went out and bought extra drinks and different types of food considering Santana and Quinn had no idea what the three newbies would like to eat or drink. At 7:05 Puck and Finn came in to finish setting up as well as bringing the liquid treasures.

"So, what are the new roommates like?" Finn asked while putting drinks in the freezer so they'd get cold faster.

"Yeah, anybody for me?" Puck said with an over exaggerated wink.

"Ew." Quinn grumbled as she walked to get the door for Mercedes and Sam.

"No Puckerman. But to answer your question Finn," Santana started, "Quinn and I think that it's a hard decision to make so it'll ultimately come down to you guys I'm pretty sure."

"Do they seem fun?" Mercedes asked walking in and putting some games down on a chair.

"Yeah, they seem like they all have nice personalities." Quinn said while walking in with Sam.

The last two of the originals to enter were Rachel and Mike. Mike quickly walked over to Santana's stereo and put his music on, he was always the one that the group goes to for music since he has such a diverse taste because of his dancing. Rachel, on the other hand, brought karaoke things, as usual.

"Tina not coming tonight boy chang?" Santana asked walking over to greet him.

"Uh, no." Mike paused for a moment. "Her and Brittany had plans."

"What kind of plans?" Santana asked curiously trying to gain some type of knowledge about what Brittany could be doing.

"I think they were going out dancing and then meeting up with a few people from Brittany's school." Mike responded obviously not telling the whole story.

"What people from her school?" Santana asked already knowing the answer but hoping that she was wrong.

"Uh… Soledad, Lucy and… Um. And, uh, Chaz." Mike said wincing at the last name he said. Santana hated Chaz. Chaz was similar to Puck, except he was really disrespectful. He would always try and flirt with Brittany in front of Santana's face and he would try and intimidate Santana when he would dance with Brittany for class.

Santana's face visually dropped and she formed an o shape with her mouth. Her mood obviously dropped and she was trying really hard to fix it, but she couldn't. She walked away shaking her hands vigorously trying to shake off the feeling of sadness that swept over her.

The group started their normal pregame shot round and turned up the music. Santana was on a mission tonight, whether it was obvious to anybody or not. Tonight wasn't about her trying to find a good roommate anymore, tonight was about her drinking away her feelings.

At around 7:30, Izaak showed up baring bottles in his hand with a great smile on his face. Santana and Quinn opened the door with smiles on their faces. They walked over to the living room where everybody was huddled around the table in there and playing a card game that Santana didn't understand so she opted out. Walking into the room, Santana paused the music and waited until everybody looked in her direction, once she had their attention, she began.

"Alright. This is contestant number one. His name is Izaak and you guys can get to know him while you let him join the game." Santana said before turning the music back on and disappearing into another room.

Izaak and Quinn quickly sat down with the rest of the group and got dealt into the game. Izaak and Puck quickly hit it off. They seemed like they would be best friends by the end of the night. Quinn and Mercedes were constantly flirting with the fresh meat in the house. About a half an hour later, Dani and Elaine both arrived. Santana opened the door and flashed the biggest smile that she was able to muster with the rising alcohol level in her blood. She walked into the living room after locking the door with a girl on either side of her. She gave them a brief introduction and then they started playing some games. Everybody seemed to be getting along great.

/

While Puck, Izaak, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes finished up the card game, Mike, Dani, Elaine and Santana played two games of beer pong. The first game, Santana was paired with Elaine and Mike with Dani. While playing the game, they talked amongst themselves and asked questions to get to know each other better. Mike and Dani really began to bond over cars, it got to the point that they were making plans so that Dani could check-out mikes car and see what mods they'd be able to do to it together. Santana and Elaine talked a little bit about their dreams. Elaine wanted to become a choreographer and told her all about how she's been dancing for pretty much forever. Santana told her about how she wanted to become a singer and that she's been singing since she was about three years old.

Mike and Dani won the first game and then they switched partners. In that first game, it became pretty obvious that Dani was a person who either still was or once was an avid partier. Dani and Santana talked about music together throughout their whole game and Dani told her that if Santana ever wanted to, she should just hit her up to see if she can get her some studio time. There was no words to explain how much that meant to Santana. She and Dani agreed that that would happen sometime real real soon. Mike and Elaine obviously bonded over the fact that they were both dancers and they both had a scholarship to Julliard. They really hit it off and were trying to see if they had any classes together that they didn't know about. The second game went to Santana and Dani, in any case, Dani was the ultimate winner since she won both games.

"So who are these two fine ladies?" Puck asked walking over with a smirk on his lips.

"This is Dani and this is Elaine Puck." Santana said with an eye roll.

"So, either of you ladies want to take a ride on the puckasaurus?" He asked with his usual douchebag grin that he did when he blatantly hit on women.

"God.." Santana and Quinn mumbled at the same time with a sigh.

"No, I don't think so." Dani said laughing a little bit.

Elaine soon joined in and shook her head as well causing Puck to have a childlike frown plastered on his face.

"Why not?" Puck asked seriously.

"I'm looking for a saphic goddess, and I don't think you're her." Dani said with a wink and soon walked towards where Santana was seated and sat down next to her while Quinn passed out the shot glasses.

"Well how about you legs?" Puck asked looking at Elaine like she was a prize.

Elaine laughed hysterical at Puck's antics. "You're not really my type." She answered truthfully.

"What's your type? I'm sure that I can fit it." Puck said with a wink.

"Umm… unless that puckasaurus you talked about is a magical waterslide in a pussy, I wouldn't hold my breath." She replied with a smirk and following Mike to the rest of the group. Puck stood there and scratched his head completely struck on how he just got turned down from two girls for the same reason.

Once Mike filled Santana in on what happened with Puck, she busted out laughing. The group chitchatted in a circle for a few moments before Rachel decided that she needed to make an announcement. "Okay, new potential roommates for Santana. My name is Rachel Berry, aspiring Broadway star. I'm sure you've all heard of me. Anyways, as you all know, Barbra Streisand was one of the most prestine="

"ON WITH IT RACHEL!" Santana yelled once she heard the beginnings of an oncoming rant with no end.

"Fine, Santana. Anyways, the only way you will get my stamp of approval is if you can sing swell. By the TV, there are a few microphones that you will be using. Santana will have one, Dani you will have the other, Elaine will have one and of course Izaak. You guys will all sing together so we can see your harmonization." Rachel finished.

"I don't really sing." Izaak said shyly. "I can play any sport though." He said softly.

"Not acceptable. You will sing." Rachel said sternly as if she was talking to a three year old.

The first two that were up were Santana and Dani. They sang the song here comes the sun by the Beatles. To say that they were amazing would be a complete understatement. It was phenomenal.

After they sang and Rachel gave her praise, Santana and Elaine sang together. They sang Chandelier by Sia. Elaine was actually really good for somebody who doesn't sing. It was obvious that she wasn't a singer, but she didn't have a bad voice.

The last song that was sang was Bad by Michael. No matter what Izaak said, nobody would have ever guessed that he could sing like he did. He sang extraordinarily. Really well. Santana even cracked a joke asking if he ever has a Zack Efron moment when his heads in the game but his heart is in the song.

Rachel's stamp of approval was on all three of the potential new roommates. Regardless of if Santana chose them or not, Rachel handed them all her card so that she had options of other duet partners. They all kindly accepted the offer of the card and stuck it away to not be seen again.

/

By the time that they started playing "Never have I ever", Santana was already past drunk. However, nobody really seemed to notice.

"Never have I ever… had a girlfriend." Quinn said as she watched everybody but Rachel and Mercedes take a shot.

"Never have I ever… Been in love." Dani said as she watched almost everybody but Elaine take a shot.

"Never have I ever cheated on my partner." Santana said as she watched everybody but Mercedes take a shot.

"Never have I ever… taken a ride on the Puckasauras." Elaine said stifling a laugh as she watched Quinn and Rachel took a shot. Everybody looked at Rachel in shock, they would have never expected that in a million years.

"Never have I everrrrr… slept with someone I wasn't dating." Rachel said as she watched everybody take a shot.

"Never have I ever fell in love with a best friend." Finn said while everyone took a shot. "You should take like 3 for that Lopez." Puck said and Santana complied.

"Never have I ever gave oral sex." Sam said while Santana, Dani, Elaine, and Puck took a shot.

"You know, that's really surprising trouty. Especially with those damn vacuum lips you got. Those could suck the juice out of anything." Santana said unsuccessfully hiding her slurring voice.

Sam frowned a bit before letting the game continue.

"Never have I ever had sex." Mercedes said as she watched everybody else in the room take a shock.

"Alright. Alright… Never have I ever gotten to 69 somebody." Puck said while his eyes scanned the room to see if anybody had. One person did. Santana downed the drink faster than she thought possible.

"Santana!" Quinn yelped surprised, but not completely sure why.

"With Brittany?" Puck inquired. Santana simply shook her head and hoped they would continue with the game.

"Freaky girl." Izaak said with a laugh.

"You go Lopez." Puck said as Santana began to space out a bit.

"Never have I ever… had a pregnancy scare." Izaak said. Puck, Quinn, Sam and Finn all took a shot.

"Never have I ever had more than one partner at a time." Mike said finishing off the first round. Everybody in the circle took a shot except for Mercedes.

They did a few more rounds of Never Have I ever and by the end of the 4th round, Santana was beyond intoxicated. She had drank to almost every scenario that the group had brought up. Eventually, Santana broke off from the group when nobody was paying attention and she was on a mission. She got up and she walked off looking for her phone while mumbling, "I've got to talk to her. I need to call her. Where's my phone? I need to talk to her."

**A/N: (SPOILER ALERT)**

**BRITTANA IS ENGAGED GUYS! SO IN HONOR OF A BRITTANA ENGAGEMENT, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :DDDD**

**The next chapter should be posted soon, I have some of it already planned out. Hold on tight. I'm sorry that updates will be taking a while, I'm taking 7 classes right now, running NHS, yearbook, doing football and some other things so I don't really have that much free time right now. But I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
